community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Paradigms of Human Memory
'''Paradigms of Human Memory is the twenty-first episode of the second season of Community. ''The study group assembles their twentieth- and final- Anthropology diorama of the year. When Troy's monkey reappears and subsequently disappears into a ventilation shaft, the group starts reminiscing about their year together. Plot > POHM The study groups final diorama.png|The study group's final diorama. POHM Annies Boobs returns.png|Annie's Boobs returns. POHM Chang decides to oil up.png|Chang decides to oil up. POHM Chang finds the monkey's treasure.png|Chang finds the monkey's treasure. POHM Troy and Abed getting shot at!.png|Troy and Abed getting shot at! POHM The study group fils in for the dead Glee club.png|The study group fills in for the dead glee club. The study group is working on their final diorama for Duncan's fake Anthropology Class, which is a diorama of them making their second to last diorama. Annie's Boobs appears and steals some of Troy's papers before retreating to a nearby vent. He is pursued by an oiled up and semi-naked Chang, who discovers the trove of objects the monkey had been stealing since being released. Chang brings the items back out including the missing purple pens Annie accused the group of stealing. The group then recalls a couple adventures they've had over the season: being shot at during a visit to a ghost town and filling in for the Glee Club when they all died in a bus crash. > POHM Britta flirts with Jeff at the Halloween party.png|Britta flirts with Jeff at the Halloween party. POHM Britta tells Jeff to keep quiet in front of Duncan.png|Jeff propositions Britta in front of Duncan. POHM Abed finds Jeff and Britta post coital in his dorm room.png|Abed finds Jeff and Britta half naked in his dorm room. While several group members believe the past year has been dark, Jeff and Britta argue they are all focusing on the bad stuff. Jeff suggests that Abed comes u with something positive that happened this year. Abed counters with the revelation that the two have secretly had sex all year. He points out several things he noticed over the semester. Exhibit A: Jeff and Britta went into the restroom together at the Halloween party in "Epidemiology", Exhibit B:Abed overhears Jeff proposition Britta after he left his therapy session with Ian Duncan, Exhibit C: Abed found the two of them half naked in his dorm room after the group's river rafting adventure. This leads to an argument about their mutual agreement to stop hooking up, and the group points out other ways Jeff and Britta have been selfish: Jeff switches wigs with Troy during wig making class to steal credit,Britta interrupts Troy and Abed's viewing of The Cape's premiere to watch a news report on Tunisia, Jeff escapes a group talk by yelling that the group is giving out free Iphones, causing them to be mobbed by nearby students, Britta steals Annie's chapstick without asking and carelessly throws it on the floor, The group stands in front of a destroyed house with the Dean reprimanding them. When he demands that someone take responsibility, Jeff and Britta trick the others to step forward for the crime, exonerating themselves in the process. Jeff and Britta respond with evidence of selfish acts from the other group members: *Pierce injects himself with multiple flu shots intended for a daycare in an attempt to gain godhood. *Shirley recruits Annie, Abed, and Britta to help her sell makeup kits, only to inform them that they owe her 50 dollars for opening them. *Pierce constantly steals food from Abed's plate while making bird noises. *Troy and Abed wear Jeff's jacket and mock him, only to inadvertently offend him when he suddenly appears to claim his belongings. *The group stands by a deflated raft while Troy claims to have been justified in popping it. *Abed approaches Jeff from behind in a Cape costume and knocks his tray of food on the floor, claiming the show will last "Six Seasons and a Movie!" *Annie knocks out Pierce and Shirley with surprise attacks. Annie accuses Jeff of leading her on, leading to a montage of her and Jeff exchanging long glances throughout the season: *Annie pays for her lunch and walks away, and Jeff sort of glances at her back. *Jeff and Annie stand next to one another, eating lunch and looking at one another. *In the ghost town, Annie is about to step in dog poop, but Jeff grabs her arm. *Annie chokes on food in the cafeteria, and Jeff gives her the Heimlich maneuver. *Annie stands in the path of a rampaging cardboard robot, only to be pulled out of the way by Jeff. *Annie and Jeff spin two jump ropes for Pierce and look at one another. Denying any romantic overtones exist in these examples, Jeff states that the incidents were meaningless and that a similar warped perception could be applied to Pierce and Abed: *Abed gives Pierce change for a dollar, so he can use the vending machine. *Abed, dressed in his Cape costume, performs moves in the study room while the group and a disinterested Pierce look on. *In the ghost town, Abed points out to Pierce that his fly is open. *While Pierce jumps rope, Abed smiles at him from a table nearby. The Dean bursts into the room in a Carnevale Costume after hearing their argument, and Jeff yells at him for dressing up in ridiculous costumes and arriving unannounced repeatedly: *The Dean dresses as Catwoman and announces Feline Awareness Week. *The Dean dresses as Mozart and announces a Music Department Fundraiser. *The Dean dresses as Tina Turner and announces Daylight Savings. *The Dean dresses as Julius Caesar and announces a free Caesar salad bar in the cafeteria. *The Dean dresses as Scarlet O'Hara and announces a Green Window initiative. The Dean leaves, upset and offended. Shirley tries to get them to stop fighting, but Troy disagrees and says they should continue to get it all out of their system this time. Abed believes this is futile based on the outcome of past events, sparking another montage: *A camping trip where the group bicker and say they're going to stop fighting after this, leading Abed to remind them that this same sentiment was said when painting Shirley's nursery. *While painting Shirley's nursery, Abed urges them not to repeat the events of Caesar Salad Day. *The group bicker over their Caesar salads while Troy is shown screaming, louder and louder, through these clips in reverse order, and finally in the present, giving himself a nosebleed. Annie realizes that the group fights about everything, and that their dynamic is toxic. When pressed for a solution, Abed says that they could do what they always do: make exaggerated claims that the group is breaking up. The group sits in silence before deciding to quietly finish their final diorama. When they are done, Jeff stops them from leaving in a depressed state with his traditional speech-saving manner. His speech is a montage of speeches from these events: *Haunted house adventure *Mexican drug-runners adventure *Locomotive adventure *Shark tank adventure *Caesar Salad Day adventure *Camping trip adventure *Mental institution adventure *The group comforting Abed about The Cape's cancellation Jeff ends his argument by saying that even though they fight all the time, they are just getting closer and more fantastic as a group. The group is sufficiently moved to reunite and reconcile. The group agrees that Jeff and Britta can continue hooking up, after which the two decide to not do it anymore. Chang comes back, saying "remember when..." to find them gone. One final shipping montage is shown of Chang trapped in the vent with Annie's Boobs clawing him repeatedly. End Tag The episode ends with a cartoon written by the Dean, showing him getting revenge on the study group for being mean to him. Recurring Themes Continuity *While all of the "clips" are never-before-seen footage, some come from episodes that are canon, like the Halloween and Christmas episodes, but divulge new information. *The monkey Annie's Boobs is revealed to be the culprit behind Annie's missing pens in Cooperative Calligraphy. Running Gags *'I hate Glee!'-Many references to Glee *'Man-crush-'In the ending cartoon written by the Dean, Jeff seems to have hidden feelings for the Dean. *'Annie's Boobs'''-The monkey returns and is revealed to have stolen many things from the group. *'WWBJD'-Shirley claims that it's not God that hates the group but Jeff and Britta due to their hooking up *'Bag-ul-'''In the camping trip adventure clip, Jeff and Britta are arguing over her pronunciation of the word "s'more". Pop Culture References *'IMDB: 'Gone With The Wind, Alien *'TV Guide: 'Glee, The Cape *'Shout Out: '''Troy refers to the old prospector in the ghost town as "1800's Disney Racist", referring to the racism in old Disney cartoons (such as Fantasia). When Jeff calls the group a "supergroup", Troy references the Traveling Wilburys, a rock and roll supergroup. Meta References *The Jeff-Annie, Pierce-Abed, Chang-Monkey montages are all parodies of "shipping" videos made by fans to encourage the romantic entanglements of certain characters who might not have been involved in the show before. Guest Cast *John Oliver as Professor Ian Duncan *Jim Rash as Dean Craig Pelton *E.J. Callahan as Old Prospector *Marcus Folmar as Barber Professor Quotes "-Jeff Trivia *The episode is an homage and parody of a "clip show", an episode of a television show comprised of clips from previously aired episodes. This subverts the old formula by using almost entirely new footage shot for this particular episode. *Clip show episodes are usually included in a show to save money on the budget, as not much new filming is required. However, this episode showcased all new and extravagant footage. Additionally, in order to acquire the rights to "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles, Dan Harmon had to pay $35,000 of his own money. Images Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Community Episodes Category:Self-contained escapade episodes